


Lesson Learned

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Lesson Learned

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Shackles  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , as always.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Lesson Learned

~

Harry collapsed onto Ron, whose wrists were still secured with shackles. “That was brilliant...” he said, stretching sensually.

“Yeah... So, whose are these, anyway?” Ron finally asked.

“I... walked in on the twins,” Harry admitted, face reddening. “Later I saw them lying around. I thought they might be fun.”

“You took these from the twins?” Ron asked, horrified.

Harry chuckled. “You worry too much.”

“Get them off!”

“ _Emancipo_!”

The shackles didn’t budge.

“Harry...” Ron groaned.

“That worked before,” Harry said, eyes widening.

Outside, the twins were giggling. “That’ll teach them to swipe our stuff,” Fred said.

George simply grinned.

~


End file.
